


.ashes

by burnedlilly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Burned Lilly, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnedlilly/pseuds/burnedlilly
Summary: It's too late.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	.ashes

Flowers aren't anymore scented when they burn.  
And they burn so sadly, my love.  
And they burn so lonely.  
And they burn while I feel accomplished and yet guilty.  
The wild footseps of your high heels give me goosebumps.  
And the flames shiver in delight.  
Worried, I try to hide.  
See? The chaos I am?  
How bad could a woman be, to the point she'd burn the Lillies you gave her?  
I have never meant to burn them.  
I have never meant to lose their perfume forever.  
I have never meant to turn them to ashes.  
I had no choice but to burn them.  
All of those poor Lillies.  
Burned by Lilly.  
A pity.  
I wish they had died peacefully, embraced by the angels' arms.  
They don't belong to this anymore.  
Neither do I.


End file.
